Warriorz Fanfiction Wiki:Site Policy
This wiki is about writing reasonably innocent Warriors fanfiction and having fun whilst doing that. To keep being a user on this site a happy and pleasurable experience, here are a list of rules and policies everyone on here must obey. If you have any questions concerning the wiki, contact me via my Message Wall. Regards, Kittycat79Member of Abby Lee Dance Company 02:50, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Member Age Restriction *To contribute to this wiki as a full member, you must be 13 or over years of age, otherwise you will be banned until the month after you turn 13, whenever that may be. DO NOT lie about your age. General *Respect the word of the wiki leader at all costs. *If you go against the leader seriously, you will get a warning. *If you go against the leader seriously another time, you will get a second warning. *If you go against the leader seriously after that, you will get a third warning. *Go against the leader again, and you will get a ban lasting from 2 hours to forever. Keep that in mind. *Respect the deputy and all other members of the wiki, of course. If an apprentice asks for help, help them. If anyone asks for help, help them. *You may get a special punishment if the leader sees it fit - "special punishments" are things like banning out the possibility of a certain user ever being allowed to become leader or deputy, being forced to step down from a position, getting one of their fanfics/character articles deleted, etc. Chat *No spamming thousands of messages containing stuff like "YAAAAAAAYYY!" or random words, ex. "HJIUTU6JE4Yr". This is very disrupting to sensible users who want to communicate on chat. Steps of punishment for this are: #First warning. #If you continue spamming, you get a second warning. #If you keep on doing it, you receive a third and final warning. #If you blatantly ignore/challenge all warnings given, you will get a kickban. Fanfiction *Fighting scenes can be as gory as they get in the books. *Fanfics on this site can be about Warriors characters, real and fanmade, ONLY. *Do NOT make detailed, extensive mating scenes. Page Comments *If you accidentally write a comment on an article that was intended for another, immediately delete it if published. *You are permitted to use words like "lol", "rofl", and "LMAO" but make sure your text is still easy to read. *You are NOT allowed to advertise links to other sites on page comments, such as one leading to your own wiki. This stuff belongs on your userpage, though you are allowed to put links to other pages on this wiki in comments. *You are allowed to curse in comments, but not excessively, and not in the form of an insult to another user, another user's fanfic etc. *You are of course allowed to put criticism in comments, but not direct insults. There is a big difference between the two: criticism helps in improving technique, while insults obviously harass people. If the last rule still confuses you, here's an example: Constructive Criticism: Good job, though there does need to be more of a storyline and there are some scenes and characters that contradict the timezone of the story. Insults: That fanfic suuucked! There was no storyline and f***ing Ottertail doesn't even exist yet! Why even put this stupid cr*p on the wiki?!? See the difference? Personal User Page *You may have as many images as you like on your userpage, as long as you have a sensible paragraph somewhere. *You are permitted to use any photos on your profile/as your profile pic as long as they are not inappropriate/insulting or images from an internet location which rules out putting their pictures on other sites, especially a fellow wiki, unless you give credit to them. We don't need to stir up trouble unnecessarily. *Do NOT, I repeat DO NOT edit someone else's userpage without their permission. That's their property, not yours. Making Pages Fanfic *Once you're ready to create your first fanfic on this site, click on the "Contribute" button at the top right corner of the wiki screen. A list of options will appear: Edit this Page Add a Video Add a Photo Add a Page Wiki Activity. (Edit Wiki Navigation will also show up if you're an admin). Click the "Add a Page" button and it will open up a new window titled "Create a new article" with "You're creating a new page!" below it. Below that will be an empty bar with "What do you want to call it?" written above the bar. Type in the name of your fanfic in the blank bar, then select a page layout: Standard or Blank. Once you've done that, press the purple "Add a Page" button at the base of the window, and you'll dive straight into editing! Category *To make a category article, just follow all the steps above, except with the page naming, add Category: at the beginning with the category title straight after, ex. Category:Fanfiction. After that, just add the article then type a description of the category in the editing window and click "Publish". After that, just add the name of your category to the category bars of all pages that are included in that category. RULE: You cannot make categories for personal things, such as your fanfics. This belongs in a subpage of your profile (see below). Subpage *To create a subpage (basically a related add-on article of another one), follow the steps on creating a new page, except put the name like this: page/name. An example would be: User:Hollyleaf01/My Fanfics. Character *To make a character page, name the article (character name here) - (fanfic character is from) ex. Waterwhisker - SplashClan's Story